The Memories Of You
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Awalnya kisaragi shintarou dan tateyama Ayano tidak saling mengenal. Sampai mereka bertemu secara kebetulan. Tetapi, ternyata ada rahasia yang disimpan Ayano selama ini, apakah itu? [ ShinAya ; kisaragi shintaro x tateyama ayano ]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: Kagerou Project

Pairing: Kisaragi Shintarou x Tateyama Ayano ( ShinAya )

Genre: Romance, drama, shoujo, angst

Awalnya mereka berbahagia tapi, berakhir dengan kesedihan. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

'Kehidupanku memang seperti ini, bagaimanapun hidupku memangnya kau peduli?'

"Iya aku peduli"

Sesaat setelah aku mendengar suara tersebut, entah dari mana asalnya. Aku terbangun melihat matahari yang pagi. Seperti mengatakan 'bagaimana kau ingin menjalani hari ini?'

Yah, mungkin seperti biasanya. Hei, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku cukup kesepian. Tapi aku hanya ingin disini.

Di depan komputer. Aku melihat tulisan-tulisan dan berbagai macam lainnya. Saat kusentuh, aku mulai menjalankan kegiatanku. Mendengarkan lagu, membuat lagu, mengedit lagu.

Ya itulah kegiatanku.

"Ahh, mungkin sebaiknya aku harus keluar untuk membeli sedikit makanan."

Aku keluar dari rumah. Pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan. Ditengah jalan entah aku berpikir apa.

BRUAK!

"Aduh!" Jerit seorang wanita yang seperti agak kesakitan.

"Ahhh... Maaf aku tidak sengaja..." Kataku dengan sedikit panik.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia sepertinya anak SMU yang baik. Kurasa dia akan mempunyai masa depan yang baik dari sekarang.

Wanita itu mengenakan baju sekolahnya dengan syal merah yang cukup mencolok. Tapi cocok untuknya.

Di supermarket aku pergi kearah penjualan mi instan. Dengan mataku yang sedikit mengantuk, aku mengambil mi instan yang cukup banyak dengan acak.

Karena kebanyakan, beberapa dari mi instan itu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seseorang wanita.

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa terima kasih" kataku dengan sedikit malu.

Aku melihat kearah wanita itu.

"Ahhh! Kamu?" Kataku dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ah? Kamu cowok yang tadi?" Katanya dengan cukup kaget juga mungkin, tetapi tertawa dengan lembut. "Buat apa mi instan banyak-banyak tersebut?"

"Untuk persediaan saja kok"

"Sebanyak itu? Nanti bisa sakit kalau terlalu banyak-banyak"

"Sudah biasa"

"Kubantuk bawakan ya!" Kata wanita tersebut dengan senang, dan seketika membawakan mi instan tersebut ke kasir.

"Terima kasih" kataku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Dia menuju ke kasir, aku hanya mengikutinya saja sih. Setelah membayar aku memperhatikannya lagi. Dia.. Kalau dilihat-lihat sedikit manis sih ya.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih denganku?" Kata wanita itu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah iya, terima kasih sekali lagi" jawabku

"Baiklah!" Kata wanita tersebut tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali ke rumah. Melanjutkan projectku berharap laguku bisa didengar oleh banyak orang. Seketika aku teringat wanita tersebut. Dengan syal merahnya, dan dengan senyumnya.

Langsung saja aku terinspirasi menulis lagu tentangnya. Wanita ber-syal merah tua, sepertinya akan menjadi lagu yang populer.

Esoknya, aku pergi berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar. Yah, setidaknya untuk refreshing sebentar mencari ide. Saat berjalan terlihat seseorang wanita berlari. Dan menabrakku.

BRAK!

"Ah! Maaf maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanyanya dengan nada panik.

"Iya...tidak ap.." Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut aku terpesona dengan syalnya. Warna merah, kulihat dengan lebih jelas lagi. Itu wanita yang kemarin. "Kau...?"

"Ah? Kau lagi? Ini mungkin takdir ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Takdir... Mungkin" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku traktir kamu minum ya?" Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu menarikku ke sebuah kafe kecil.

"Kau... Namamu siapa? Tanya wanita itu.

"Shintarou, Kisaragi Shintarou tepatnya." Jawabku.

"Shintarou-kun? Namaku Ayano, Tateyama Ayano" kata wanita tersebut lagi-lagi dengan senyum lembutnya. "Shintarou-kun umur berapa?"

"18 tahun"

"Ehhh? Lebih tua? Kerja apa?"

"Masih belum. Sementara aku hanya membuat lagu untuk kumasukkan di nico nico douga."

"Wahh? Kau bisa membuat lagu? Keren!"

"Iya sedikit"

"Ngomong-ngomong mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?"

"Boleh saja"

"Bisa aku meminta e-mail mu?"

"Bisa"

Aku memberikan alamat emailku kepadanya. Dia membuka handphonenya dan mencatatnya dengan riang gembira. Dan sekalilagi aku berpikir, dia manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu syal merah bagus sekali beli dimana?" Tanyaku ingin mengetahui.

"Ah ini diberi nenekku yang sudah meninggal" jawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah.. Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kenapa? Kau ingin punya syal seperti ini?"

"Bukan, aku suka dengan warnanya yang mencolok"

"Kau suka warna merah? Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan jaket?"

"Kau bisa menjahit?"

"Bisa dong! Mungkin seminggu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Nanti kau email aku saja"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu aku meninggalakan kafe lalu beranjak menuju rumah dengan santainya. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit senang entah kenapa. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah aku kembali dengan aktivitasku lagi. Yah beginilah hidupku. Aku mengingat ayano. Dan aku teringat untuk melanjutkan lagu yang kubuat berdasarkan 'dirinya'.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu senang memikirkan dirinya yang mempunyai senyum polos itu. Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku...

Aku bertanya dengan diriku. Apa aku sakit?

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menerima email dari ayano. Dia hanya bertanya

"bagaimana? Apa kau bisa besok? Sepulang sekolah, aku ingin pergi kerumahmu"

Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya dan akhirnya aku hanya membalas.

"Iya aku bisa, kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Rumah ku di 000000xxxx000"

Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menunggu hari esok yang biasanya aku lalui dengan membuat lagu dan musik. Kali ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membuat projectku. Aku semalaman tidak bisa tertidur.

* * *

Wait for chapter 2!

please give me a reviews 8")


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini.

Ini adalah chapter 2 nya.

Selamat membaca!

(Maaf jika plotnya semakin cepat)

* * *

Esoknya, sore hari saat aku mengerjakan projectku. Aku mendengar seseorang menekan bel yang biasanya tidak ada seorangpun yang menekan bel tersebut.

Aku berlari keluar dengan buru-buru sampai terjatuh. BRAK! Sakit, iya. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit itu, dan secepatnya ingin pergi menuju pintu itu untuk membukanya.

Klek, aku membuka pintu itu. Kulihat ayano yang tersenyum manis saat aku membukanya.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu sore?" Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh tidak" jawabku dengan ringan.

"Apa ada orang dirumahmu?"

"Tidak ada. Orang tuaku sudah cerai, dan kami pisah rumah. Aku mempunyai adik, tapi dia tinggal di tempatnya."

"Adik? Apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tenang saja dia artis. Pasti dijaga baik-baik."

"Artis? Siapa? Si-siapa nama adikmu?"

"Kisaragi momo"

"Mo-momo. Momo... .MOMO?!"

"Iya, kenapa?" "Dia adikmu?!"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja. Kan dia artis kelas atas. Sedangkan kau... Eh bukan bermaksud menghina.. Eh eh.. Aduh"

"Pfftt.. Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang seperti ini. Ayo masuk."

Aku mengajaknya masuk, dan membawanya ke kamarku.

"Disini, silakan masuk"

"Per-permisi..."

"Santasi saja"

"Iya" katanya.

"Ah iya ini, jaketnya. Bagaimana bagus kan?"

"Hmmm... Tidak terlalu jelek"

"Ehhh? Maksudmu ini kurang bagus?"

"Bukan begitu, ini bagus kok. Terima kasih ya" aku berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh, kalau kau senyum. Manis juga lho"

"Eh-hhh? Haha, aku jarang tersenyum mungkin" kataku sedikit panik dan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Tapi...kau benar-benar manis. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama cukup memikirkanmu, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur" katanya.

"Entah kenapa, aku sakit ya?"

"Ehh.. Aku juga. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur waktu memikirkanmu" jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Kemungkinan aku juga agak.. Sedikit aneh"

"Tapi, kata teman-temanku di sekolah kalau seperti ini namanya cint-"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin , tapi katanya cinta"

"Cinta... CINTA?" Kataku dengan agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya"

"Tapi mungkin benar juga ya"

"Iya, berarti kita mencintai satu sama lain kan?" Tanya ayano dengan berpikir.

"Mungkin?" Jawabku bingung.

"Iya"

"Berarti, kita harus berapacaran dan berciuman dan melakukan sek...s?"

"EHHH? Masa?!" Kata ayano kaget.

"Aku rasa tidak harus. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Kalau begitu, aku bersedia jadi pacarmu. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Baiklah" kataku lalu seraya mendekatkan bibirku lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Perlahan aku memulai menciumnya dengan ganas. Aku memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Tapi, aku tau. Aku harus tidak lebih dari ini dan mengehentikannya.

"Shintarou-kun.." Katanya dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas. "Kelihatannya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga" jawabku dengan senyum lembut dan menciumnya lagi.

* * *

Chapter 3 updatenya lebih cepat, karena aslinya sudah selesai. Cuman tinggal di periksa lagi aja XD

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah setahun aku berpacaran dengan ayano. Tidak ada masalah. Sekalipun ada, kita saling mengerti satu sama lain dan memecahkan masalahnya. Aku sadar aku sangat mencintainya.

Sebenarnya aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan ayano. Dia tidak menjawab telepon dan emailku. Dia juga terkadang terlihat lelah dan sangat capek dimataku. Dia terkadang pingsan dengan sendirinya

Saat kutanya ada apa dengannya. Dia hanya menjawab "tenang saja, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Menurutmu, apa aku bisa percaya dengan perkataannya itu saat dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan? Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia pingsan di sekolah. Dan dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku tanpa habis pikir langsung menemuinya ke rumah sakit.

Saat datang di ruang 207, aku melihat dia terbaring tergeletak... Tidak berdaya. Aku berpikir, kenapa kamu yang manis, menawan, ceria, yang bisa menggugah hatiku ini bisa terbaring sakit di rumah sakit seperti ini?

Aku hanya tersenyum sakit melihatnya. "Shin...?" Kata Ayano sambil bergetar memanggil namaku, langsung aku melihatnya kaget.

"Apa itu kau.. Shin..?" "

Iya! Ayano? Apa kau bisa melihatku, mendengarku?!" Kataku sambil bergetar seolah-olah ingin menangis. "Kau.. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini..?"

"Maaf... Maafkan aku shin.. Maaf." katanya sambil menangis bergetar.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aku... Mengidap penyakit leukemia. Se-setelah beberapa hari a-aku jadian denganmu. Ternyata leukemiaku sudah agak parah..."

"Leu...kemia?"

Kataku dengan kaget dan terguncang. "Yang.. Yang benar saja, kau bercanda bukan?" Ayano hanya menjawab dengan gelengan semata.

"A-apa itu benar-benar tidak bisa benar-benar disembuhkan..?" Lagi-lagi ayano menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Shin... Aku.. Saat ini, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.. Sampai aku ma-"

"Stop, jangan katakan itu. A..aku akan menemanimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu disini, dimanapun. Jadi tolong.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Shin..maafkan, maafkan aku jika aku meninggalkanmu"

"Sudah cukup, jangan katakan itu lagi" Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Ayano pun tertidur. Hanya tertidur saja. Dia masih bernapas.

Karena ingin menjaganya, aku diijinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk menjaganya. Tidur di rumah sakit, memberi makan, bercanda bersama. Memberikan iringan lagu yang aku buatkan khusus untuknya...

Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi selamanya bukan hanya beberapa kali. Tapi Tuhan... Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya sembuh?

Apakah kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia dari penyakitnya? Mungkin tidak, tapi.. Tuhan, berikanlah waktu yang cukup agar aku dan dia bisa berbahagia. Bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang kami alami berdua. Hari demi hari, kulewatkan hariku bersamanya.

Keadaannya semakin parah, ia semakin sering batuk berdarah. Pingsan, dan akhirnya ia memakai kursi roda hanya untuk berjalan. Sampai detik ini pun, aku masih setia menunggu dan menjaganya.

"Shin..." Panggil Ayano dengan tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" Tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Kau... Kalau aku sudah mati, aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Mencari pacar dan akhirnya berumah tangga" kata Ayano sedih. "Menjadi ayah yang baik.. Bagi anak-anakmu. Walaupun itu bukan diriku... Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku"

"Aya..." Jawabku yang ingin menangis tapi kutahan. "Ayano, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu.."

"Terima kasih... Shin..." Kata Ayano melemah. "Shin, Tolong jangan lupakan aku dan dan.. _**I'm sorry i'm died**_" Saat itulah aku terguncang, karena setelah mendengar kata-kata itu Ayano... Ia ia tidak bernapas, di kursi roda itu ia tergeletak.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya, dan memastilkan apakah ia benar-benar tidak bernapas. "Aya.. Ayano..? Ayano? Kau.. Kau bercanda bukan?" Kataku sambil menampar-nampar pipinya pelan.

"Hei? Ini candaanmu seperti biasanya bukan...? Ayano? Ayano? HEI AYANO!" Aku menangis, menangis melihatnya dan memanggil namanya terus menerus. Ayano, ia meninggal. Di hadapanku.

Orang tuanya datang, berterima kasih kepadaku yang sudah menjaganya selama ini. Berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi... Apa mereka lega dengan ini? "Nak shin, kami berdua aslinya juga tidak rela dia meninggalkan kami seperti ini" kata ibu Ayano kepadaku.

"Tapi, daripada ia menderita lebih dari ini, lebih baik dia tenang di surga" Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku pulang ke rumahku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Aku membuka komputerku dan membuat lagu baru untuk Ayano, lagu terakhir.

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Aku, selesai sudah selesai menyelesaikan lagu terakhir untuk Ayano. Saat ini aku di depan makamnya. Bersama jaket merah yang diberikan darinya untukku. Dan syal merahnya yang aku simpan. Aku berkata. "Ayano, dengarlah lagu terakhir yang kupersembahkan untukmu"

Seketika itu, laguku, lagu terakhir untuk Ayano pun dialbumkan. Lagu itu menjadi terkenal. Tentu orang-orang tau apa makna dari lagu itu dan pengalamanku bersamanya. Dan disinilah aku menjumpaimu di bentuk seperti ini. Saat kutatap langit, aku seolah melihatmu yang berkata "Terima kasih, Shin. Aku mencintaimu"

'Kehidupanku yang seperti ini aku bertanya-tanya'

"Apa ada yang mencintaiku?"

"Iya, ada aku disini untukmu Shin"

Seketika mendengar suara itu didalam mimpiku aku langsung terbangun dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga disini untukmu Ayano"


End file.
